


Don't cry, Sherlock.

by avawatson (avawtsn)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, baby!Sherlock - Freeform, kid!mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why does he not cry? He only whimpers. He never cries. I always listen."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Original on tumblr [here](http://avawatson.tumblr.com/post/64205766944/why-does-he-not-cry-he-only-whimpers-he-never)


End file.
